Field
This disclosure generally relates to seals for roof penetrations, such as sealing adaptors for vents on buildings with metal or non-metal roofs. The roof vent adaptor can provide a generally liquid-tight seal around the roof vent to inhibit or prevent water intrusion into the building.
Description of Certain Related Art
Roof penetrations are openings in a building's roof, typically to provide access for a system of the building. For example, some roof penetrations allow wires to be routed into the interior of the building to provide electrical power for the building. Some roof penetrations are for vents to allow airflow into or out of the building.